To The End of Days
by Joseph The Storywrite
Summary: This is set after the second wizarding war. A story about the tragic romance of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.
1. The Beginning

To The End of Days.

**Hello! This is my first story on this site. Please review and tell me what you think. Please enjoy! 😊**

**Surprisingly, I don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

This is set after the war. Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned to redo their 7th year at Hogwarts.

* * *

There they were, there in her bed. He had snuck in through the window on his broom. Now, entangled in each other's limbs, they were about to do it for the first time. The ginger stifled her moans into his mouth as he entered her, neither had ever felt like this before. They felt like nothing else mattered. It didn't, with Voldemort dead: they didn't have any worries. The boy with the dark hair was almost at the edge. He pushed harder against her waist as she moaned deeply.

...

But before he knew it, he was alone in his own bed. His erection pushing hard against his pyjamas. It was a dream.

"Fuck" He cried.

Across the room from him laid his friend, Ron, "Everything alright Harry?"

"Fine" Replied Harry glumly.

He knew the dream he had had was not good. In fact, it was bad. But he couldn't get it out of his brain. He thought of how she felt against him and how her red hair clung to him. But then he remembered that her older brother was laying not three feet away from him. He knew that if anyone ever knew what his mind had conjured up, he would never get away from it.

…

The next day, he was sat in the Great Hall, he had purposefully moved himself away from those he knew. He didn't feel that he could be near them without a hint of his dream getting out. Even after he had woken, when he had fallen into a restless sleep he saw images of the youngest Weasley spread against his bedsheets or against a wall with her lips on his.

These images were jerked from his mind as a dreamy voice to the right of him called him back to his body, "Harry?"

He looked up and saw a small blond girl with her head tilted to one side. "Oh, hello Luna," He said, "You alright?"

"Yes, although I have a feeling that I'm being followed." She replied, "I think it's a Large Horned Yellow Laughcacker."

Fighting a laugh, asked, "What's that Luna?"

She looked horrified, "You mean you don't know? Daddy says that they show themselves once a year to the most noble of warriors. I thought that you must have met one?"

"I'm not a warrior, Luna. Noble or otherwise." He stands up and walks out of the hall without another word.

…

Potions was no better. His brain kept creating situations with him and Ginny that caused him to grow too big for his trousers. It didn't help that she sat directly in front of him and kept moving her hair around as if she was trying to torment him. She, however, was none the wiser. She didn't know what she did to him by just being there and sitting in front of him.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from her. It was like he was under a spell. Under her spell. He didn't even notice when his cauldron had set alight and had started to produce a pink smoke. It took his friend Hermione to smack the back of his head with her heavy potions book to bring him back to his senses. With a flick of his wand he cleaned the mess and made a half-hearted excuse and left the class.

He ran from the castle and down to the Lake. He stared into it looking for answers, hoping to figure out this new feeling he was experiencing. He felt weak. Everyone in the Wizarding World looked up to him because he defeated Voldemort, but he felt as if he was the lowest of anyone. It was new to him. He had never felt this way about anyone. Not with Cho. Not back in his sixth year, when he was with Ginny but had to screw it up and leave her because it was the 'right' thing to do. He was very new to these feelings. But he knew he liked them.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of To The End of Days. I know I really enjoyed writing it. Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Astronomy Tower

To The End of Days Chapter 2: The Astronomy Tower

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back! This is the second chapter of this fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!  
**

He crouched next to the lake for what seemed like hours. Staring into its depths.

A twig broke behind him. After years of fleeing Voldemort and having to fight for his and other's lives, he was ready to fight in seconds. While drawing his wand, he spun around keeping close to the ground. Before he had a chance to see who it was he had yelled "Expelliarmus!" The professor flew backwards while her wand was propelled to Harry's hand. After catching the wand, he pointed both at the crumpled mess of robes.

The voice from the robes made Harry's legs tremble, "Potter." He knew who he had attacked before she had finished speaking. He had attacked his previous head of house and the current headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonnagall. He dropped the spare wand and went to help her to her feet. Her reaction though was quicker than he anticipated and she had her wand, which she had scooped up in the process of standing, pressed firmly into his neck. He raised his hands in surrender and she smiled.

"You were good, Potter, I'll give you that. You just need remember to move the wand away from the attacker." She stated.

"Yes Professor." He replied.

"Potter," She said, "Why are you out of class?"

He faltered. He couldn't tell her his feelings. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure of them as it is. "Um," He started, "I needed a walk." It wasn't a lie. Being out of class had helped to clear his head.

Her face looked as though she might understand. "Did you have a dream last night?" She asked.

Harry's world seemed to fall before his eyes. "What?" He stammered.

"Another dream?" She asked, "About Voldemort?"

Regaining some confidence, he replied, "Yes. I can't get it out of my brain." Again, he wasn't lying. No matter how hard he tried, he could not shake the images of the previous night from his head.

"Let's go to my office." She said kindly. She turned and walked back towards the castle.

Slightly annoyed Harry follows at a distance up to her office. It was just like when Dumbledore was headmaster, everything in the same place, all the silver objects that made a small whirring noise, all the Deathly Hallows symbols cleverly disguised into the wall. The only thing new was the tall picture of an elderly man sleeping, his chest rising and falling in the same rhythm. As they sat down Dumbledore awoke in his picture and smiled.

"Harry," He greeted him, "It's been too long"

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," He replied, "It has."

"Now," McGonnagall started, "About this dream"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled, "This dream. I have to say I myself have never had one of those dreams but I'm sure you don't want its content shared with Professor McGonnagall. Do you Harry, my boy?"

Going red, Harry shook his head, "I should be getting to my next lesson. Professor Flitwick would kill me if I'm late to another lesson."

"Well, do go on then." Dumbledore hastened, "We wouldn't want out most noble Warrior being killed by one of our Professors. Off you go then."

Harry stands make quickly makes his way to the door, before he reaches the door, Dumbledore's voice sounds again, "I think you owe Miss Lovegood an apology. She is right. Sometimes those that we think the least of are often right. Whether you like it or not you are the most noble Warrior of the Wizarding World."

Surprised again at his old mentor's intelligence, Harry responds, "How did you know?"

He turns and sees the old man with his head tilted in sleep.

"I think it's best to just take the fact that even in death, Albus Dumbledore will always know more than you think." McGonnagall laughs.

Nodding, Harry leaves the office feeling confused. By the time he reaches the charms classroom, he is late.

"Detention!" Calls the tiny Professor, "I'm disappointed Mr Potter. You are falling behind in this class. I don't care that you defeated he-who-shall-not-be-named. You are failing my class."

"I was with Professor McGonnagall," Harry reasons, "I needed to talk about something important."

"Fine," Flitwick says, "You don't have detention. Give me the homework and sit down."

"Homework?" Harry asks, "I didn't know there was any."

Disappointment once again floods through the face of the Professor, "And, you're back on detention. See me after school, Potter, 8 o' clock. Now go and sit at the back with Miss Weasley."

Feeling a mixture of fear and happiness at the move, Harry sits next to the girl who had kept him up all of the previous night. He smiles nervously at her as he sits and she smiles back and shakes her head playfully.

Once the lesson had started she whispered to him, "I was late too. I have detention at the same time."

* * *

For the first time, Harry was looking forwards to a detention. He ate his dinner with his friends feeling slightly lightheaded with happiness. Afterwards, he found Luna and pulled her aside.

"Listen," He said, "I was out of order snapping at you like that. I'm sorry."

She smiled in a dreamy way that only she could and replied, "It's OK Harry. I know why you were offended. I was really wrong. It's only the blue Laughcackers that reveal themselves. The yellow ones never do. I'm also sorry."

Smiling, Harry nodded and held out his hand, "Are we good?"

Luna didn't take his hand, instead she wrapped her arms around him, "I don't do handshakes." She told him, "Hugs are much better".

"I think I agree with you Luna." Harry nodded, "I better be off, I have a detention with Flitwick."

"I think he may be infested with nargles." Luna said without a hesitation.

"Ok, I'll look out for them." Harry said as he walked towards the charms class.

As he turned a corner a suit of armour jumped out at him. He drew his wand and pointed it at the metal. Peeves the poltergeist, flew out of the suit laughing, "Potty scared! Potty scared!"

Harry, feeling slightly annoyed at the poltergeist continued his walk to the charms class. He felt an arm grab his shoulder from behind and pin him to the wall.

"Where's that bloody ghost?" Screamed Filch.

A silky voice from behind them that made Harry's knees go weak said, "He's a poltergeist, not a ghost. And he went that way" Pointed Ginny in the wrong direction.

Filch waddled off down the hall and the two students burst into laughter. At 8:07 they reached their detention to find a very angry Flitwick.

"Get in." He ordered. The two students followed him into his class. "I am going to get very short with you now."

This last comment pushed them both over the edge, into tears of laughter.

"30 points from Gryffindor. Each." The Professor commanded, "For disrespecting a teacher. Sit down and write lines. You shall write, I will not be late to my lessons, 200 times. I'll be at my desk."

Harry and Ginny sat and took out their quills. Before Ginny had managed to put pen to paper, Harry had cast a "Muffliato" charm and an enchantment on both of the quills. The two quills moved in unison, scratching the same words onto the paper over and over again. Ginny smiled mischievously.

"I'll need to remember to do that" She said.

"Yeah," He replied, "It does come in useful."

"So what were you actually doing that made you so late this morning?" Ginny asked

"I really was with McGonnagall. We spoke with Dumbledore in his portrait." He replied

"What did you need to talk to them about?" Ginny pressed

Blushing slightly, "I needed to talk about something my wand did while I was practising." Harry lied, "Why were you late?"

"I was with someone." She said.

"Who?" Harry tried to smile

"Well, um, Dean and I got back together."

Harry's mouth dropped open then clamped shut in anger, "Really?" he asked, "He was horrible to you."

"He's grown since before the war." Came the reply.

"Well, I'm very happy for you" He croaked.

Ginny looked up and quickly undid the enchantments on the wands as Flitwick came over. Simultaneously, Harry and Ginny started to write their lines from where the enchanted quills had left off. The professors look of surprise was almost enough for the two to start laughing again.

"My! My!" He exclaimed, "I only said 200!" He waves his wand over the pile of papers and laughs, "You've done over 300 each! You can go now. I expect you on time for tomorrows lesson. And try to remember the homework"

* * *

Harry and Ginny exit the class to find Dean slumped against a wall. When he sees them, he stands and takes two steps towards Ginny and entraps her lips in his. Anger and jealousy floods through Harry at the sight of this. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Peeves rolling down the corridor. He puts his hand into his pocket and shoots a jelly leg jinx at Dean and he falls to the floor. Ginny spins and sees Peeves above them.

"I'll get him" Harry offers.

"Good, I'm gonna help Dean back to the common room" She replies.

Harry follows Peeves down the corridor for almost an hour. Harry not speaking. Peeves not speaking.

If Harry were feeling any better he might have noticed how quiet Peeves was being, but in his state of depression, he walked on until he reached the astronomy tower. He took the ascent to the top.

Upon reaching the top he looked at the place that once he had looked through a scope into the stars. But he couldn't picture him laughing with his friends. Instead all he saw was Snape shooting the curse. Dumbledore falling. And the dark mark hanging over the school. Bellatrix cackling and Greyback roaring with laughter. Anger spread through his body. He wished that he had been able to help, that he could have cursed Snape before it was too late. He stared across the lake to the White Tomb, recently mended from the war. He saw not only where Dumbledore was buried but where lay the only man who he had seen as a father.

Harry looked down and saw the long drop. All the way down to the ground. To a sweet relief. He looked back at the White Tomb and felt helpless. He had no one. Ron and Hermione were together. Ginny was with someone else and on their way to the Common Room to kiss probably. And there he was staring down at the floor. Alone. Utterly Alone.

He knew what he had to do.

He let go of the rail.

And fell.


	3. In Azkaban

**To The End of Days Chapter 3: In Azkaban**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Welcome Back to this story! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He let go of the rail.

And fell.

...

The next he saw was a blinding light then five dark figures. Then, as everything came into focus, only one face mattered: Ginny. She was there. An arms reach away. He tried to lift his arms but nothing happened.

"Harry?" Said a voice next to him. He ignored it but kept his bleary eyes on Ginny, craving her lips.

"Harry? You there?" Ginny asked.

Painstakingly, Harry tipped his head forwards then brought it back up to stare into her face.

"He's still here" Ginny affirmed the other black smears in Harry's vision. "Harry, you're dying." She said, "The doctors don't think you'll last another day. You've got to show them that you're stronger than they think. Please Harry."

At her words, Harry felt a tingling in his chest. A warmth spread throughout him and he groaned slightly at the task ahead. Slowly, carefully, he lifted an arm up to next to his chest.

"He's doing it!" Said a voice that sounded like Ron's, but it wasn't Ginny so Harry didn't care.

Harry then moved the other arm to his side. Then, with all his remaining energy, he pushed himself into an upright position. Opening his eyes, he saw Mrs Weasley sat a the end of his bed looking scared and worried. Mr Weasley stood at the door with his youngest son. Hermione stood over to one side. And Ginny directly next to him. Close enough for her hair to be tickling his face.

He blinked, "What happened?" He asked.

"You tell us!" Screamed Mrs Weasley, "You go missing after a detention then first years find you the next day at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower"

"You looked terrible" Ron said, "The first years thought that you were something of Hagrid's. They told him that one of his animals had escaped and hurt itself."

"Harry," Ginny said, "I'm only going to ask this once. Did you try to kill yourself?"

"Ginny!" Shouted her appalled mother, "How dare you! What an insensiti-"

"Yes." Interrupted Harry, "I did."

He saw tears forming in Ginny's eyes, "Why?" She cried, "Why would you do that? Haven't you got enough to live for?"

He knew it was the wrong answer even before he said it, "No. I don't have anything to live for."

"Nothing to live for?" Spoke Mr Weasley for the first time, "What more do you want? You have us for your family, good friends. You defeated Voldemort! You could have everything. And I'm pretty sure you do in your vault in Gringotts."

Harry shook his head, "I would give all the gold in that bloody vault for this thing."

"What could it possibly be?" Asked Hermione, "You could have anything you want."

"This is the one thing I can't have. Because someone else already has her." Harry replied. Before anyone could respond he grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her. Quickly, he pulled away and picked his wand off the table and disapparated.

Ginny burst into tears at this. Hermione sat with her mouth open in astonishment. Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged worried looks. But Ron already had made a plan. He picked up his wand and apparated to the only place he could think of that his oldest friend might be.

* * *

Harry sat in a corner of the room, bleeding a bit from the shoulder from where he had been splinched. He held a dirty piece of rug to the wound, cursing himself for his actions. He waved his wand over the wound on his shoulder and they somewhat sealed. He could still feel her lips on his. Of course she wasn't expecting it. And of course, she didn't kiss back. Deep down he knew that he had forever ruined his chance with the only thing that was keeping him from trying to end it all again. He felt a bitter tear streak down his cheek.

He wasn't expecting that. A tear? But then came another. Then another. And soon he was racked against the wall with tears. Because he knew that he could never again see the love of his life. Nor the only family he had had since Sirius died.

* * *

Ron apparated to a place far from any other human involvement. To a small rock in the middle of the Ocean. Straining against the wind and rain he could just make out a decrepit house. Keeping close to the ground he walked up to the house. The door was no where to be seen. Gone forever in the Ocean probable. He stepped into the house and dived to the floor instantly. A green curse flew above his head. He knew his friend well enough to know that while it looked like a killing curse it was actually just a modified disarming charm. He rolled over to the left as another curse smashed into the ground directly where he previously was.

"Who is it?!" Bellowed Harry

"Who do you think?" Shouted back Ron, exerting himself to be heard.

"Ron?" Harry asked

"Who else?" Replied Ron

"What do you want?" He asked

Finding he could hear without having to be shouted at he spoke at a normal level, "You need to come back to the hospital. There is something important you need to know."

"You think I can ever show myself in front of any of your family again?" Harry laughed "You think I can go back and be in the same room as Ginny? Wishing for just one day in Dean's shoes"

"Dean? Why do you want to be like that sick creep?" Ron asked

"Why do you think?" Harry retorted

"Harry," Ron said, "I know that you were having suicidal thoughts but Azkaban is still a bad place."

"Who said anything about Azkaban? Is Dean in Azkaban?" Harry asked somewhat hopefully

Ron nodded, "He tried to rape Ginny. And got very close. Dad and I managed to break down the door and catch him."

"When was this?" Harry asked

"If your not coming back to the hospital, I'll have to tell you here?" Ron asked. Harry nodded nervously.

"This was almost a year ago." Ron sighed, "You've been on Death's door for just over a year and a half."

"You're lying." Harry said fearfully

Ron shakes his head.

"I've fucked up." Harry states

Laughing, Ron replies, "Yes, you have. The entire Wizarding World has given you up. Your story has become even more famous. The Boy Who lived And Defeated Voldemort Kills Himself. Skeeter has been publishing something new about you almost every day. Almost all of it fake."

"Almost?" Harry snaps

"Well, she assumed you did it for love. Which is true. Yes?" Ron replies

Harry nods, "Yes. I'm in love with her."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ron asks smiling

"You're right. Hermione must have rubbed off on you." Harry says, "I've got to be somewhere."

"And where's that?" Ron asks happily

"Azkaban" Harry shouts over the wind as he apparates away.

"Azkaban?" Ron asks himself. Clearly, he thought, Hermione hadn't rubbed off on him as much as everyone thought. He decided that this was too much to process for his brain so he apparated back to Harry's ward in St Mungo's.

"Ron!" He hears as Hermiones arms swing around him, "Where did you go!" She shouts.

"I found Harry." Ron says proudly.

"Great job, Ron." Ginny says sarcastically, "You lost him on the way back"

"I didn't lose him," Ron retorts, "He said he needs to go to Azkaban. I don't know why. Any ideas?"

"Did you tell him about Dean?" His father asks

"Yes, he still thought that he was with Ginny" Ron replies.

"You IDIOT!" Screams his mother, "He's gone to Azkaban to find Dean!"

"Wasn't that obvious to you!" Joins in Hermione, "I'd be willing to bet that he told you how he feels about Ginny?"

"As a matter of fact, he did." Says Ron, "He said that he's in love with her"

"WHAT!?" shouts Ginny. She then went limp and fell into the bed.

A healer runs in and does a few tests on her, "Yes, She's fainted." She affirms them, "She should be awake within two hours. Keep her in this bed."

"What do we do?" Asks Ron once the healer left.

"There's nothing was can do." His mother says, "You've sent him to Azkaban to kill Dean."

* * *

Harry was fuming. He had apparated to Azkaban and was now having a row with an auror.

"Who do you think I am, you idiot!" Harry was shouting, "Harry Fucking Potter!"

"I can see that," The Auror replied calmly, "Just because you saved the world, does not mean I can let you in."

"Screw you then. I'm going in, like it or not." Harry said. He pointed his wand at the door to the prison and it flew open. He then strode through it and the door locked behind him.

He walked for what seemed like ten minutes but was probably more. He still wasn't quite awake from his year and half sleep. He laughed to himself as he walked down the cells looking for his old roommate that he probably wouldn't need to sleep ever again.

Then, peering into a cell he saw a boy that he had once known and laughed with. There, sat in a corner, was Dean Thomas. Harry grinned to himself and through the door open.

"No" Moaned the boy, "Just a few more minutes."

"You don't get a few more minutes when you mess with Harry Potter." Harry said.

Dean's eyes flew open and widened in surprise as he saw the wand pointed at his face. "What? I thought you were dead."

"Is that why you decided to try and rape Ginny?" Harry growled, "Because I wasn't around?"

"Why else?" Dean laughed, "It's not like she can protect herself"

Harry felt anger swelling up inside him. It was more than he had ever felt before. Even with the Dursleys. "Crucio!" He yelled and the boy below him constricted and screamed.

"Don't you ever insult the Weasleys around me!" Harry shouted.

"Or what?" Dean grinned, "You'll kill me?"

Five aurors ran up behind Harry, "Don't move!"

"Try me," Harry whispered.

"Don't do it Thomas!" Yelled one of the aurors.

"The poor bastards never deserved to go to Hogwa-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed

Dean went limp mid-sentence and Harry dropped his wand to the floor before the aurors dragged him away to another cell.

"Revenge!" Screamed Harry gleefully, "Never will the name of Weasley be disrespected in front of me! I swear to Merlin anyone who does will"

* * *

At the hospital, Ginny has just woken up.

"What the fuck did you say?" She groaned

"Ginny! How dare you!" Both her parents shouted simultaneously

"He's in love with you Gin." Ron replied

"My name is Ginny. Not Gin." She said through gritted teeth, "How is he in love with me? He can't be."

"Ginny," Hermione said, "He's just gone to Azkaban most likely to kill Dean because of what he did to you. He is in love with you."

A crack filled the ears of those present and the doors jumped open seconds after. Two large men dragging a boy in between them. Those in the room instantly recognised the boy as Harry. Ginny slid off the bed as the two aurors threw Harry on it and conjured ropes holding him down.

"He had it coming" Harry barked, "After what he did. He deserved it."

"Harry Potter, for use of two unforgiveable curses, you are sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban after you have recovered in St Mungo's" The auror on the right announced.

"No!" Protested Mrs Weasley.

"Be quiet!" Shouts one of the aurors, "Stupid woman!"

Before anyone else had processed what as said, Harry had grabbed the mans neck and lifted him off his feet. In a feat of pure rage, Harry sat up ripping through the magical ropes and spells holding him down.

The other auror was yelling now, "Stupify! Stupify!"

However hard either auror tried Harry decided not to stop until he had squeezed the life out of the mans neck, and he got very close.

"Harry!" Came a voice, "You need to stop!"

Immediately, Harry dropped the strangled man. He knew the voice, Ginny.

"What is wrong with you?!" She shouted

"He insulted-" Harry started

"I don't care what he did!" She shouts, "You told Ron you love me!?"

Harry was not expecting this, announcing his love for the first time in front of both her parents, her older brother and her best friend. As well as this, he was still aware of the aurors pointing thier wands at him cautiously.

"Yes." Harry spluttered, "I'm in love with you."

Ginny smiles slightly, grabs Harry and disapparates.

* * *

**A/N: So this was the third chapter of the story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**As well as writing stories on here I have been writing HP fanfiction on YouTube. If you want to check it out, search "Harry Potter Joseph" on YouTube and I'm there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to check out the channel. **

**See You Next Time! :)**


	4. Robbery

**To The End of Days Chapter 4: Robbery**

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for the awesome responses I've been getting! While eating Breakfast on Wednesday I had the idea for the end of this story. I think it will be good! Please enjoy Chapter 4 of To The End of** **Days.**

* * *

**This chapter will earn its M rating. Continue with caution. :)**

* * *

Ginny smiles slightly, grabs Harry and disapparates.

They stood in a small room with just a bed in it

"Speak" She said once they had found their feet.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Speak" She repeated, "Tell me what you think."

"Well, um, I" He started.

"Harry! It's not that hard. Tell me for real: Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." Harry said, "How could I not?"

"Did you kill Dean" Ginny asked

"Yes." Harry replied, "I killed him. He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Ginny smiles, "Then what are we waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, confused again.

"Well, every auror in the country will be looking for us soon." Ginny states, "I love you too Harry. We will have to go on the run."

Harry smiles, "As long as I'm with you."

"I'm not leaving you. Not ever again." Ginny says firmly, "We'll need some stuff. Things for the road."

"I know a wizard store that sells enchanted camping stuff" Harry offers

Ginny grabs his hand, "When we go there we are targets. Are you ready to fight?"

Slowly, as if checking he's allowed, Harry touches Ginny's cheek and leans into her. She meets his lips with as much passion as she can manage, Harry's hands roam across her back.

After a minute of this Ginny pulled away, "Can you fight?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Came the reply

"Good." She takes his hand, "Let's go."

Squeezing her hand tightly he apparates to an alley next to the store. She nods and draws her wand, he does the same. They rush round the corner and into the shop.

To Harry's surprise Ginny shouts, "Everybody on the fucking floor!"

Those in the shop drop to the floor in fear. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees a poster with both their faces on it. 100 galleon reward each. With a flick of his wand Harry burns the posters. They take what they need from the shop keeping everyone on the floor while they do.

They disapparate together and land back in the room with the bed.

"You seem awfully fond of this room." Harry remarks.

"You are really bad at reading signals," Ginny sighs, "Why do you think we're here?"

"Um." Harry started.

He was cut off by Ginny's lips on his, her tongue exploring his mouth. Taken by surprise Harry topples backwards onto the bed, Ginny falls on top of him and starts to pull at his shirt. At last Harry catches on to what is happening and pushes his hands up her shirt and brushes over her chest. Ginny pulls back and licks her lips. Harry feels excitement building up in his crotch as he moves his hands more over her chest, Ginny moans deeply into his ear. This spurs him so he flips her over so he is on top and kisses slowly down her neck. He pulls off her shirt to find an exposed chest, he kisses down her middle to just above the belly button then moves back up leaving hickeys all up her. He moves his hands to her lower regions and she does the same to him. Aware of her past experience with intimacy, Harry stops just above her waistline.

Ginny, on the other hand, sees this action as a sign of weakness and she plunges her hand straight into his boxers. He groans as she moves her hands quicker and quicker. When he had gotten over the initial shock of her brazen actions, he decided that she would be fine with it, so he slid off her jeans and gazed at her full body. She giggled as his hand made tracks over her crotch.

Getting a little hasty, Ginny pulled off her own knickers and tied them around Harry's arm. Harry grinned and plunged his finger into her. He saw her eyes close in bliss. Her hand, still in his trousers quickened the pace.

"Can I?" Harry asked cautiously

"Go ahead Harry." Ginny replied pulling his trousers down with one hand, the other still busy in his boxers.

Harry added another finger to her and started to move in more circular motions, this caused Ginny to moan sharply into Harry's mouth.

"More" She whispered, "Give me more."

He knew what that meant. He unsheathed himself and pushed into her. She screamed in pleasure. Harry's mind instantly went to work thinking of anything that would make her scream like that again.

He intended to do everything that was running through his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its late, I am going to be posting every Sunday from now on. **

**See you next week! :)**


	5. To The End of Days

To The End of Days Chapter 5: To The End of Days

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the awesome comments on the last chapter! I am enjoying writing these so much! This is the last chapter in this story. Next will be HarryXHermione. Look out for it, coming out next week!**

**Please enjoy the fifth and final chapter of To The End of Days.**

* * *

Harry woke feeling the happiest that he had ever felt. The explanation was simple. He had Ginny pressed up against him, her head on his chest.

"Morning" She whispered

He slowly moved his hand over her, "Morning love" he said.

"Last night was" She started

"Brilliant" They said as one.

"I love you Ginny" Harry stated

"I know. I love you too." She returned.

Harry kissed the top of her head in a loving way.

"We might have to go soon" Ginny said, "I'm sure the aurors will be looking for us."

"Probably," Harry said, "Or we could stay here. Like this?"

Ginny re-positioned herself so she is on top of him, she lightly kissed him, "How about we chose a place and go there to be like this?" she asked.

"As long as I'm with you." Came the loving reply

They sat up slowly, still enjoying the sight of each others bodies.

"You're so beautiful." Harry marvelled.

Ginny responded with a blush. The slight colour to her cheeks made Harry feel better than he had ever before, he swelled with pride that he, Harry, had Ginny all for himself. He couldn't believe how happy he was, sat in bed with the only person he wanted for the rest of his life.

Harry's feelings of immense happiness were cut short. A strong banging on the door and a shout, "Open up! Aurors!"

"We need to leave." Both Harry and Ginny said at the same time. They both jumped up at the same time, not worrying about their nudity, collecting the things that they had got from the shop.

Harry ran to Ginny as the door blew open, he grabbed her under the arms and disapparated.

With the familiar tugging sensation in her stomach, Ginny moved with Harry. She didn't know where, and on the glimpses she got of his face during the apparition, he didn't know either. They landed in a bed, in a dark room.

"Where are we?" She breathed.

"Grimmauld place. I'm sure Sirius would have been honoured to let us use it to escape the law" Harry said.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Ginny asked seductively

Harry grinned then started kissing her neck and pulling her still bare body closer to him.

She reached down and cupped his manhood, "Come on Harry" She whispered, "Is that all you've got?"

Harry's grin got even wider and he started moving his kisses down her chest, winning him a small moan.

"I think that you're losing this battle Mr Potter." Ginny moaned into his ear as he licked her chest.

An idea struck him and, not wanting to lose this battle, he thrust his hips at her. As he entered her, Ginny gave a sharp gasp, and a whimper. Harry knew then and there that he had won, but wanting for this never to be forgotten he started moving as quick as his aching body would allow. She cried out in pure pleasure and Harry started to suck on her neck.

After a few minutes of this they both released together and lay together, Harry still inside her. They fell asleep like this and wouldn't wake up for hours.

* * *

Ron was assigned the job of hunting the ministy's most wanted. After hours of pleading for someone else to do it, he was threatened with his job. His fellow aurors had found them but they had disapparated before they could make the arrest. Ron knew that it was hard, but as one of the most senior aurors, he also knew that he had to do it. He took three aurors with him to the house that he had once shared with him for the summer. Watching as the bars popped up infront of the house that had just materialised, he could feel that life as it was, wouldn't be as easy.

"Ready?" Jones, one of the aurors he had taken with him asked.

"I am." Stated Crowley, the other auror. Who was becoming very over confident, Ron knew that too much confidence was usually a problem in this job, he made a mental note to monitor him and his behaviour.

"Yeah," Ron said weakly, "Let's do it." He looked up and saw that one of the curtains was different to how it usually was. They were in there. He was about to kill not only his best friend of almost 10 year, but his baby sister as well. Depression was all Ron was feeling. Cold, hard depression.

* * *

A loud bang woke them up, Harry searched the room for his wand, but they both knew that they were going to be caught. Worse still, they were both still completely naked, and Harry was still half inserted into Ginny. They rolled off each other. And as they heard hastened feet outside the door, Harry cast a weak protection charm. A white dome appeared around them.

"This is it, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"I think it might just be." Harry said. He looked deep into her eyes and saw no tears.

"If we're going to go, we might as well go out with a bang." Ginny grinned as she revealed two wands from under the pillow, "Lets show them that you can't mess with the Potters."  
"Potters?" Harry asked

"Yes," Ginny said, "We're not going to make it out but if we did I would have wanted to become a Potter."

"Why don't you?" Harry asked.

"We don't have a priest." Ginny said.

Harry flicked his wand and a short, translucent man appeared and started reading from a book.

The door blew open, Harry and Ginny turned to see Ron with his wand pointing at them.

Ron cringed massively when he saw the two naked, stood on the bed, "Get down now" He yelled.

"Marry us you fool!" Screamed Ginny.

"Harry, do you" The man started.

"Of fucking course I do!" Harry yelled over the sound of spells slamming into the shield he created.

"Ginny" The man began.

"I do." Ginny said.

The white dome started to crack and bend inwards.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife." The man said as he vanished.

They slammed their lips together.

"Are you with me?" Asked Harry.

"To The End of Days." Ginny replied.

They both filled their heads with thoughts of each other as the dome disappeared. Then all thoughts stopped forever.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end!**

**Tell me what you thought. **

**I had so much fun writing this story. I can't wait to start another story, as I said at the top, it will be a HarryXHermione story. It will probably have more M rated content in it, so look out for that, coming out this time next week! Obviously I'm still uploading to my YouTube Channel where I write these stories. Be sure to check it out! I'll put the link in my profile description!  
**

**Until then, my friends, see you later! :)**


End file.
